


Clueless

by katiekat784



Series: ABC Challenge [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: Alex always considered herself very attentive, even from a young age. So when she realizes that Kara's fallen for her boss, she wonders how she never saw it before. The story of Kara and Cat's relationship, through the eyes of Alex Danvers.O is for Observe





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the ABC Challenge I'm trying out. A drabble for each letter of the alphabet. O is for Observe

Clueless

Alex always considered herself very attentive. Even from a young age Alex was able to observe people, what made them tick, what secrets they were hiding. It’s part of what made her good at her job. Alex was good a reading people. Or so she thought.

The first time she heard her sister talk about Cat Grant, Kara was complaining that she had called her ‘Kiera’ and wouldn’t listen when she said that it wasn’t her name. The first time she saw Kara around Cat was when Alex placed a cupcake on her desk because it was Kara’s Kryptonian birthday. She saw them through the glass doors, Kara flailing her arms in an attempt to explain something and Cat listening to her with a smile on her face. She should’ve realized it then, should’ve known that there was more to their relationship than boss/employee.

The first time Kara invited Cat over for game night definitely should’ve set off something in Alex’s brain but once again, Alex thought nothing of it. It was only when game night actually started that Alex realized what was happening to her little sister. They were perfect together, they had a system. Alex had been dating Maggie for months but Kara, Kara knew exactly how to describe something to Cat. And Cat knew right away what Kara was doing. It was as if they shared a telepathic link. From then on, Alex decided to do what she did best, observe and experiment.

Over the course of a month, she noticed that they seemed to gravitate towards each other. No matter where they were, Alex knew the second they saw each other because Kara’s eyes would search for the other blonde and light up when they found who they were looking for. Any mention of Cat, Kara would turn into a blabbering fool. All of her stories were about Cat or at least had something to do with her. Alex felt like an idiot for not noticing it sooner. She didn’t even think that Kara herself knew it, but her little sister was in love.

Alex observed Cat as well. She noticed that Cat’s posture would relax when she found Kara and how she constantly fond a way to touch her. A graze of the arm, a hand on the small of her back. It was subtle but Alex saw it. Maggie took her to a lot of functions and Alex got to see them in action. She eavesdropped on conversations and noticed how Cat would gush about Supergirl when Kara was close. And how the compliments seemed to directed towards Kara. She wasn’t cold around the younger woman but when they were in public, they were different. Cat was different. Alex noticed how Cat’s smile brightened when Kara was near, her step seemed a little lighter. Whenever Cat seemed to get riled up, Kara’s whispered words soothed her. She saw how Cat looked at her sister when she thought no one was paying attention. They were quick glances, blink and you’ll miss it kind of glances. But she saw it. It was the same glance she saw the first night Kara brought her to game night. Cat’s shoulders would drop as she cocked her head slightly. And no matter who she was talking to, when her eyes found Kara’s her mouth would curl into a small smile. She would look away almost immediately but Alex saw a faint blush on the other woman’s cheeks and there was a sparkle in her eyes that wasn’t there before.

Alex knew, even if they didn’t quite know it themselves. Even if Kara didn’t want to admit it yet. Alex was ready to help her because she knew it. She saw the emotions radiating off her younger sister and she knew that they were for someone who was as crazy about her as Kara was. Alex smiled, wondering how long before they began to notice it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr a while ago and forgot to post it here. Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated. :)


End file.
